


"Humor Me."

by RedReap1812



Series: Pact of Wizards and Witches [2]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Multi, One Shot, just a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReap1812/pseuds/RedReap1812
Summary: Artemis Scamander's interactions and challenges with his family (mainly just brother), friends, and Hogwarts inhabitants.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pact of Wizards and Witches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985848





	"Humor Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This small one shot goes through several years. Hope you enjoy!

"Artemis! Want to play outside with me?!" A young boy with glasses, Arc, yelled into the house.

"Yes! Coming, brother!" Artemis, said boy, pulled on a jacket before running outside to meet his brother.

Arc grabbed his brother's hand as soon as he arrives outside. "C'mon!" He said while dragging his younger brother with him by the hand.

Artemis laughed loudly, causing a few bystanders to look over and smile at the two happy boys.

Once they arrived at the park, the boys started running and playing around.

"Hey! Hey, Arc! Over here!" Art called out to his brother excitedly, jumping up and down while his older brother runs over to him.

"What is it?" His brother asked, curious.

"I challenge you!" The shorter boy declared.

"Huh?! What do I do?!" The other boy exclaimed.

"Humor me." He ordered as a response, grinning.

Arc grinned back.

Needless to say, it didn't pass a minute before he got Artemis to laugh.

**\------**

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed the others at Artemis and Emma.

Artemis sighed while Emma rubbed her eyes, "Robert - he... He's a werewolf, after all."

"How do you know?" Minerva demanded, clearly upset.

"We saw Professor Mcgonagall call him the day before the full moon." Emma explained while pulling a book out of her bag.

"How are you SURE he is one?" Alec stressed each word slowly, looking close to probably tackling them.

"With the attitude he's been showing this past week," Artemis started.

Emma nodded along, "and how he's always up the earliest after the full moon,"

Silence fell over them.

"I'm surprised we didn't notice sooner." Arc broke, sitting on Minerva's bed. They were in Minerva's dorm, since her dormmate, May, was out.

"I always assumed he was one. But I never knew the signs of a werewolf so I assumed he wasn't by the end of first year." Emma flipped another page.

"Why wouldn't he tell us? He has heard us talk about werewolves a whole lot for the past two years." Alec questioned, a deep frown etched on her face.

Minerva snorted, "Why would he? Werewolves still aren't completely accepted. Yes, he could've told you and Ems but me, Arc, and Artemis are Purebloods."

Arc nodded sadly, "Yeah. I won't blame him and neither should all of you."

The group of third years all nodded at that, agreeing with the Gryffindor's words.

"Well, I don't know what we can do right now.. but we should tell him we found out when he comes back." Art stated. The others murmuring their agreements.

"But you do know what we can do.." Emma suddenly interjected, causing the others to look at her, curious.

She held up an advanced Runes book, smirking. Art caught on and smirked back.

"Humor me."

And that was the start of a long night.

**\-----**

"Hello, Sir Nick. May I ask what's wrong?" A sixth year Artemis asked the crying ghost while walking up to him.

"Hm? O-oh. The Scamander boy, right? No, no. I'm quite alright." The ghost waved him off.

"Sir Nick, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Art insisted, concerned for the ghost who's helped him plenty of times in the past.

"W-well.. I saw a crying girl.. around her first year in the halls. I tried to cheer her up but she ended up crying even more! I can't help but feel guilty." The ghost confessed.

"I see..." Artemis trailed off, uncertain on what to say. Alec, and even Minerva are better at comforting than him. Then he gets an idea.

"Hey, Sir Nicholas?" Art called softly, making the ghost look at him questioningly.

The Ravenclaw smiled ruefully, "I've been having quite a stressful week, and..."

"Yes, Artemis? You can tell me." He sees Sir Nick's eyes light up at being able to help. _'Yes! I did it!'_ .

"Humor me?"


End file.
